


I love you, darling {L.S}

by thelionesshunts28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Poetry, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelionesshunts28/pseuds/thelionesshunts28
Summary: Wipe your tears away, darlingSeeds have spread in the wind and flowers growI love you, darlingShort Larry story that's pretty much just poetry imaoCOMPLETED
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	I love you, darling {L.S}

**Author's Note:**

> a short story of larry in love being forced apart
> 
> don't knock it till you try it ;)

A moment of thought  
Is enough  
To realize how deeply....

....

Oh little one, do you go about your day with an ache in your heart?

Do you smile to the crowds, and confess lies in the questions, and when you come to rest you've been worn down to nothing.

How is your heart?

The dull happiness isn't enough to escape your cries. You wish for a return of hiraeth, but have yet to realize how deeply...

The button nosed boy with a spark of life one might envy gets brought down like water to a fire, and no matter how much he pleads, the prince is not allowed to come back.

There is no descent once you've rode into the castle. This mighty being inside him, it longs for the days spent cuddled by fireplaces, scrolls and towers of books surrounding them.

When the prince wasn't away on his journey, rode to the top of the hill on a steed so mighty it held their love hostage, where the prince hadn't cried onto Louis' shoulder.

They begged and screamed and sobbed but nothing could undisturb their perpetual state of brokeness, because once a string has been cut, there is no going back.

Their rope was cut, and slowly each anchor sank into the depths of the lagoon. The lagoon when not even a month ago was borrowed with their laughing souls, as they splashed and kissed in the salty water. When after drying off, would kiss the salt away and whisper sweet passes to each other like this would last forever.

Casted from the heighest peak of heaven rained their love for each other, and created the sea where they first collided.

The aching heart in his chest was ripped out, by his fathers disappointed hands. His knees soaked up the muddy rain on the stone path where the prince was about to disappear from their lagoon, to ride across the earth and become a speck in the distance.

This was a force so brutal that Louis screamed as he weeped, and once the prince's broken shouts of "I love you" and tugs against the ropes on his wrists that bound him to separation became whispers in the wind, Louis felt his cheek hit the ground.

No amount of reassurance that "this is for the best" or his sister saying "it'll be alright" could _ever_ amount to the void that has stabbed his body.

And he stretches out his arms, clenching them against the air, his tears mixing with the salty rain and he wants to stay here forever, to drown and he hope Harry will be okay after a while.

Contractions of brokeness slam into him like waves, and maybe it's just the rain, or the way the guilted look on his fathers stern expression seeps in, as he condemned Louis to a life of misery and split. But no amount of sympathy that'd never be vocalized could save him now.

And he hears Harry whisper into his ear _"I love you darling"_ but when he reaches out there is only existence of nothingness.

And his mother watches him from the window high in the tower and turns to the father, whispering "What have you done?" and the father swallows his son's screams away and looks her in her teary eyes, replying "it's for the best".

Louis remembers after a month of screaming inside his brain, what it was like to have a smile.

When there wasn't any numbness.

He soon fades into a grey zone and his bones become thin and his sister is crying at him to eat but he doesn't hear her.

_"I love you darling"_ Harry whispers and it's never caught by the dreams and memories, and Louis doesn't move.

His mind is still in the muddy rain, but his heart is with Harry's.

And how he wishes so hard it could create an explosion, that he'd said it back.

That there wasn't a slam to those safe library doors and everything was torn apart from that moment on. He did hope, though, that Harry heard him scream it into the blurry rain.

His sister sleeps with him at night, and her body is the only comfort Louis has. She curls into him like she's willing him to move and even though he never does, only allows the steadfast tears to slip out of his blue eyes, she does it every day.

She reads him stories, Charles Dickens, and shares with him the towns news, spreading the twisted and warped truths that mean nothing, becaus he just wants Harry back.

His broken hear is shattered into seeds that fly away in the summer wind, getting lodged into the June grass like bullets, and the first time he goes outside he sees the flowers.

He used to remember sitting in the oak tree over there, as Harry sat under him and slowly fell for Louis, like the petals from flowers fell onto his hair.

_"Stop that!"_

But Louis only giggled and replied _"Pretty prince, pretty flowers; don't try and escape the inevitable, Harold."_

Harry'd roll his eyes but the warm feeling bursted with light every time a flower floated down lazily beside him.

That was like a memory from a past life, and everything was different now.

The castle was silent and ceased the laughter that the two boys created, along with their ruckus and light Harry brought, and the torches were dimmer, and everything was cold even though it was Summer.

This is what Harry warned him about, when he'd put his shaky hands into Louis' hair, and said, _"what are we doing?"_

_"Whatever do you mean?"_

And he'd pour his heart out to the blue-eyed boy who was deeply...

and they'd promise things.

Things that their hearts desired equally and with a burning passion... but never to be truly discovered.

A year passed, and slowly, Louis got better.

He attended their meals, never looking at his father who was desperately trying to have Louis forgive him, and one day, he even smiled.

Louis and his mother were walking down the long and silent pathway at the back of the castle. The bushes were tangled and the sun beat them down with yellow blankets. He really missed this. He missed his mother. Louis had blocked everyone out of his life for months, silently telling everyone that hedidn't want them around even though he _did._

They'd left him alone, never forced him to talk. Of course, he was so close to Charlotte, and often whispered all his feelings aloud to her, when they laid in the dark, holding each other. And that was the only one he'd speak to, back then.

It was peaceful in the field's path, and perhaps that's why his smiles were expressed so easily now. His mother talking was also one of the reasons.

And then she opened a healing wound.

"So, I heard that Prince Harry had gotten engaged..."

A flinch ran through him and his steps faltered.

"w-what?"

His mothers gaze softened. "I heard about it this morning. I'm sorry, lovey."

And how is he supposed to feel?

The thing is, he's spent months recovering from a slit rope, that had held him together. And through that time he'd gone silent, his boisterous behavior only remnants in the lines between crushing depression and giving up. Without feeling anything, it dulled the pain, even if not all the way.

With what he'd been left with, the last regarde he'd seen Harry; a broken scream on a horse and then black; it was the only way to put in a plug. To shove all that hurting, all that anger... into himself and never let it out again, because he was _done_ being broken and a sobbing mess so he became a crisp grey and blue.

With a silent wind and moment to pray, he looked up at the sky.

_"I love you darling"_

"That's alright," he whispered, "if he's happy, then I won't fight. if he's happy, then I won't cry. if he's happy... I can move on."

But the thing is Harry was _not_ happy, and he wasn't okay and he wasn't smiling and he cried himself to sleep every night, wishing upon a fading star that he'd see his Louis again.

The death of Louis' father came unexpected.

It washed the kingdom silent and created this air of plural _"I'm sorry, son"_ in Louis' mind. When he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he envisioned an apology. And a forgiveness.

His mother was devastated, and as she swept Louis and Charlotte into a weeping hug after the news arrived Louis once again looked up at the sky and wished his father was peaceful.

Then came the day of his coronation, when he was fitted into a king's suit and told to smile and wave and be what the people need. Someone strong, someone to rely on.

But what about himself?

The night before, his hands shook and tears poured out, wetting his long eyelashes and he cried for the first time, in weeks.

He's just lost his father right after the love of his life and he needed an escape. Even if just for a sweet moment.

So he ran, he ran out of the mourning castle and up the hill and collapsed on the flowers.

And then he prayed.

"Please God, turn me into a bird so I can fly far away."

Far away from here, from this place.

After a while, his feet got cold, and his throat had gone dry. So he stood, and made his way to that same old oak tree. Then he climbed, and sat himself down, leaning his head against the bark, and looked at the starry night sky.

It must have been hours that he sat there, just watching the moon and stars, and then a shooting star caught his vision.

His mother told him once that if you make a wish on a shooting star, then it'll come true. Louis isn't sure if he believes that. How could a thing so high in the sky make a wishing boy happy, by a hope coming reality?

There really wasn't an answer.

He wished anyway.

"I wish..." he started, speaking aloud. "I can see peace again."

And he saw peace.

"Louis."

And there he was.

Standing below the tree, right under Louis' feet. His eyes as green and deep as ever. But the hair that Louis used to card his fingers through was cut.

Louis wasn't sure if this was real. Could Harry simply be his mind fooling him, into believing magic things, really do come true?

"Harry?"

Harry from down below sucked in a breath. After a year of Louis chasing after those sweet moments spent in that library, on this hill, and not hearing an utter of the prince's voice aloud, nothing had ever sounded so beautiful, than to hear more sweet words from this man that he's fallen deeply...

"I...missed you."

Was he crying?

Louis wasn't watching him anymore.

He was looking at the moon.

"Louis?"

_He doesn't need me_ , Louis thought to himself. He swallowed and kept the tears at bay.

"Louis would you _please_ , just... say something."

_"I love you darling"_ but that was a year ago, wasn't it? When they were deeply...

His legs did feel a bit numb. He had a debate in his mind, should he get down, try to stretch them? On second thought, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to move. He was a bit dizzy.

" _Louis,"_ Harry said, muffled, and Louis snapped his head down at him. He looked at Harry who's fingers hid his face. Louis looked at him and saw that Harry, he was just as broken as he was. Harry was trying to stop tears in his hands, making little gasping noises. "Louis, please..." he said. Fresh tears produced in Louis' eyes, and they burned, as he looked down up a fallen angel with broken wings.

He grabbed a branch, and lowered himself down.

"You know," Louis said, carefully placing a foot onto a branch beneath him. "I didn't move when you were gone. I stayed in bed, waiting for you." He stilled for a moment. _I love you_ chanted in his head like waves from a sea. "You never came."

Louis stepped off the last branch, onto the wet grass.

And when he turned, he saw an angel.

His face was red and blotchy, and his eyes were wide and gleamed with tears, and he was so beautiful, that it tugged something in Louis' stomach, unravelled something in his heart. Here Harry was, and Louis stepped closer.

"Although I guess it wasn't you fault."

From three feet away, Louis could see that the green in his eyes were still there.

Louis raised his hand, putting it in Harry's hair, on his cheek.

The prince closed his eyes.

_I love you_

"You got engaged?"

his eyes opened, to something so breathtaking.

"I didn't want to," Harry said, choking a bit. Louis immediately stepped forward, brushing away new tears with his thumbs.

"It's okay, love."

Harry sniffled. "They made me, I swear I didn't wanna do it, I don't want to marry her--" Louis pulled him into a hug. Harry sobbed into his shoulder, and Louis rested the top of his chin at home, looking back up to the sky.

Minutes passed, and Louis whispered sweet nothings, reassuring that the harm is in the past. Even if it's not.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered into his neck, a minute after he'd stopped crying.

"You're not to blame," Louis told him.

A warm, shuddering breath, tickled the bare skin of his neck. "I tried everything. To get you back. I ran away, I begged, I..." Louis squeezed him tighter, closing his eyes.

It's only Harry.

"You are so brave," Louis whispered back. "I am so, proud of you, curly. I'm--" His breath hitched. 

"You're what, darling?"

Louis pulled back, and looked into stars that were trapped, they were trapped in Harry's eyes.

"I never got the chance to tell you how deeply, I'm in love with you."

And then they danced.

**Author's Note:**

> so... that happened lol  
> Okie so I've never been in love, I just thought I'd say that. And that this was short, but I have a lot to say.   
> And that about halfways through this I watched Forrest Gump, and then his accent was stuck in my head (it still is), so if the writing was different, well, you know why.
> 
> Also, I absolutely love poetry.
> 
> -F


End file.
